DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN
by kazeminami
Summary: el amor no existe sin la amistad y la amistad no existe sin el amor


Bueno quería publicar el 14 pero estaba sin internet, pido disculpas pero más vale tarde que nunca, no?.

Sin más vueltas digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen lamentablemente T.T, lo que si me pertenece es esta historia espero les guste.

* * *

><p>14 de febrero, día de san Valentín, un año atrás no le habría importado esta fecha ni siquiera sabía por qué todos se emocionaban tanto, no es como que no recibiera chocolates nunca de hecho recibía demasiados tal vez por esta razón no le veía lo especial a esta fecha ya que personas que ni conocía le regalaban chocolates, pero este año era diferente este año espero con ansias este día ya que por primera vez pasaría esta fecha tan especial con la persona que le quitaba el sueño, desde la noche buena del año pasado estaba saliendo con su linda y dulce amiga Sora Takenouchi, no eran exactamente una pareja oficialmente ya que decidieron tomar las cosas con calma e ir poco a poco pero para él ella era la única y estaba seguro que para ella era igual y conociendo a Sora no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para demostrárselo.<p>

Yamato Ishida caminaba con una sonrisa boba hacia la casa de su _no_ novia, al llegar se acomodo en una de las gradas del edificio departamental para esperar a que su _amiga_ bajara para ir juntos al instituto, no espero mucho ya que como de costumbre Sora bajo un poco después de que él llegara, se levanto para mirarla con una sonrisa la cual ella correspondió con otra.

-llegas puntual como siempre- le dijo la pelirroja manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

-es que no puedo ni quiero perder tiempo para verte- después de decir esto sonrió pícaramente, la pelirroja se sonrojo de sobremanera y esto provoco la risa burlona del rubio.

La joven se molesto por esta acción, de nuevo se estaba burlando de ella, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero ella siempre caía en la misma trampa, no podía evitar que su cerebro no reaccionara con normalidad cuando él la miraba de esa forma y aún más cuando usaba esa sonrisa, se molestaba tanto que camino dejándolo atrás.

El joven corrió un poco para alcanzarla, ella siempre se molestaba pero en verdad era muy divertido ver sus múltiples expresiones cuando le decía algo coqueto, no era que no fuera verdad que quería verla pero ella simplemente no le creía si se lo decía así que aprovechaba para reírse un poco.

-vamos Sora no te molestes sabes que es verdad pero las caras que pones son muy graciosas no puedo evitar reír, anda no te molestes- dijo como un niño pequeño.

Este acto no inmuto a la pelirroja ya conocía esa táctica de memoria y no caería, no esta vez.

-no cederé Yamato, es muy desconsiderado de tu parte jugar conmigo de esa forma-dijo seria.

-no te pongas así sabes que no miento.

- no insistas más, esta vez no te la dejare pasar solo porque pones esa cara de niño bueno, no te la creo Ishida - dijo un poco más alto pero sin llegar a gritar.

El rubio coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven abrasándola desde atrás para que esta detuviera sus pasos, con un tono extremadamente dulce el rubio le susurro al oído muy suavemente.

-está bien lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo, pero ya no estés molestas sabes que no soporto que estemos peleados.

Esta acción tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja, no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse mimar unos segundos mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que pasaba, simplemente con Yamato mirándola le era difícil habla así que de esta forma le era mucho más difícil siquiera moverse.

Luego de un rato de silencio el joven hablo en un tono entre preocupado y juguetón – me perdonas?.

Luego de esto la joven por fin reacciono y se aparto del abrazo rápidamente para evitar un infarto entre otras cosas pero aun así no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su rostro, sin voltear a verlo y sin querer ser descubierta disimulo la situación.

- está bien pero camina que se nos hace tarde- luego de decir eso la pelirroja se dispuso a retomar su camino al instituto sin ni si quiera mirar al rubio, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho del joven lo escucho decir su nombre en un susurro y sintió como su muñeca era aprisionada por una de sus manos, esta acción la obligo a voltearse, iba a reclamarle que la soltara pero al mirarlo las palabras no salieron de su boca, él la miraba con tanto amor y devoción que no podía ver nada más que sus ojos azules.

Yamato la acerco a él lentamente, sutilmente acerco su rostro al de ella, Sora podía sentir su respiración pausada, su mirada era tan intensa, como nunca lo había visto, este acerco mas su rostro hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla y cuando la pelirroja creyó que su corazón estallaría este se detuvo colocando su frente contra la de la chica con sus ojos cerrados, la colorina no sabía qué hacer ni que pretendía realmente Yamato, solo siguió en silencio y disfruto del momento con él.

Sintió como este la abrasaba fuertemente sin cambiar mucho su posición anterior.

-Sora te amo y te necesito demasiado- le escucho decir esto aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y no podía respirar bien.

Yamato nunca le había dicho eso, no sabía cómo reaccionar, miles de ideas pasaron por su mente en un segundo, porque le decía esto ahora?, porque de esa manera tan repentina?, era uno de sus juegos? Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió al rubio agrandar la distancia entre los dos, se sobre salto por ello y abrió los ojos, Yamato ya se estaba alejando de ella unos centímetros así que sin pensarlo ahora fue ella la que lo detuvo aprisionando su muñeca.

El rubio se volteo para ver qué pasaba, pero lo que vio le sorprendió, esta vez era Sora la que lo miraba con ojos llenos de amor, de deseo y de necesidad, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar la joven ya le había estampado un beso en los labios, era un beso profunde llenos de necesidad y amor, al principio Yamato se sintió confundido por esta acción ya que Sora no solía ser así pero luego correspondió el beso con el mismo deseo y necesidad que ella o tal vez más, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que recordaron que estaban en plena calle, además de que el aire les faltaba, se miraron por unos segundos en silencio hasta que el rubio hablo.

-no dijiste que era tarde- dijo divertido.

-eso no me importa ahora- dijo la pelirroja aún embriagada en deseo –Yamato, bésame- pidió como una niña pequeña, el joven rio por esta acción pero accedió gustoso al pedido.

Al separarse de nuevo fue la pelirroja quien hablo.

- Yamato Ishida te amo, así de niño malcriado, así de caprichoso y así de amoroso y apasionado, incluso así de idiota, amo todo de ti, hasta lo que tú mismo odias, yo lo amo, amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo- la pelirroja no quiso callarse nada, el rubio estaba algo anonadado por esa repentina confesión pero se sintió muy feliz al oírla.

-yo también te amo niña caprichosa, celosa, algo malhumorada, cariñosa y la más hermosa, con quien cada día me siento más feliz- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar como si estuviera pensando lo que quería decir, tomo aire y siguió -por esa razón y otras miles quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, tal vez creas que es muy pronto pero estoy seguro de que quiero tenerte en mi vida el resto de ella – espero alguna reacción por parte de la colorina pero nada por lo tanto prosiguió - Sora quieres ser mi novia con todo lo que eso implica y tal vez en un futuro algo más?.

La pelirroja no respondió, el rubio se asusto, tal vez no debió ser tan sincero, tal vez la asusto, ese sentimiento de miedo desapareció cuando una hermosa y gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-he estado esperando este momento desde que te dije lo que sentía por ti, Yamato te amo y también quiero pasar lo que me quede de vida a tu lado porque tú eres mi vida ahora, acepto ser tu novia y dios sabe que acepto todo lo que eso traiga.

Se abrasaron un momento hasta que el sonido de un móvil los despertó de su pequeño sueño de amor, era el teléfono de Yamato.

-hola?

-Yamato, idiota donde estas? la clase ya va a empezar, sabes que no puedes faltar más, el profesor Negada ya te tiene en la mira, además donde esta mi Sora-chan no me sorprende que un vago como tu aún no llegue pero mi Sora-chan no es así, no le habrás hecho algo porque si es así te mato Ishida, te di mi consentimiento de estar a su lado pero no permitiré que la lleves por mal camino porque.. - el moreno empezó a irse por las ramas de hecho Yamato solo escuchaba un bla bla bla de su parte así que decidió cortar la comunicación.

-gracias Taichi llegare en un momento adiós.

-era Taichi? Que quería? - pregunto inocente la pelirroja.

-he.. ah bueno..

El rubio no sabía cómo decirlo, para la Sora era importante llegar a tiempo así que desidia ser directo.

-me llamo para avisarme que el profesor ya está por llegar.

La pelirroja palideció un momento, había olvidado por completo que se dirigía al instituto.

El rubio se preocupo por su reacción parecía que le habían dicho que su madre murió.

-tal vez si corremos llegaremos a tiempo?- dijo tratando de animarla.

-si tal vez- dijo la colorina algo aérea aún.

-bien, vamos- dijo el rubio tomando de la mano a su ahora novia oficial para empezar a correr.

-Yamato- dijo la colorina mientras era arrastrada por su novio.

-si?- fue la respuesta del joven que estaba muy concentrado en su trayecto .

-gracias- dijo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios la pelirroja.

Esas palabras no decían mucho pero Yamato sabía que le agradecía por quererla.

-no tienes que agradecerlo, soy feliz de hacerlo y soy todavía más feliz de que tu también lo hagas, por cierto quiero mis chocolates- esto último lo había dicho girándose un poco para mirarla con su típica sonrisa coqueta que era solo dada a Sora, lo cual esta agradecía infinitamente, solo dios sabe qué pasaría si alguien más viera esa sonrisa matadora.

La pelirroja sonrió con gracias por las ocurrencias de ese joven que la tenia encantada completamente y esta vez no se molesto por su expresión, ahora estaba segura de que no se burlaba de ella y que no solo era ella la que sentía amor entre los dos.

-tenlo por seguro- dijo con dulzura como respuesta al pedido de su novio.

Sonrieron ambos para luego aumentar la velocidad rumbo a clases ahora con una relación más formal y seguros de que deseaban esto más que nada.

* * *

><p>Una vez más disculpen la demora y feliz día del amor y la amistad jaja<p>

Sorato love por siempre :D


End file.
